Faded Green Eyes
by Maddylovessmiles
Summary: Rogues life isn't as pleasant as it seems and has now started slipping out from her grasp and shattering on the ground around her. Remy has finally escaped his family and has returned to Bayville to fix what he left behind. But will threats of power, pain and proposals ruin Remy's plans or worse, harm the weakened Rogue. Complete ROMY with slithers of Daddy Logan.
1. Prologue

**Hello, so this is the prologue of Faded Green Eyes, I promise you its not a one shot. As soon as I have written the first chapter I will post it and then you all can hopefully enjoy weekly updates.** **Yes I know its short but please I promise the chapters to follow will be substantial. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Also a big thank you to my best friend H.L.P who prof reads and throws amazing ideas at me. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

Rogues life is slipping out from her grasp and shattering on the ground around her. Remy has finally escaped his family and has returned to Bayville to fix what he left behind. But will threats of power, pain and proposals ruin Remy's plans or worse, harm the weakened Rogue. Complete ROMY with slithers of Daddy Logan.

* * *

Prologue

"Logan owes me fifty bucks"

"Why's that cherie?"

"He said you wouldn't leave without saying good bye. Ah begged to differ and it looks like I ah was right."

Rogue stepped into the garage, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Remy refused to meet her gaze, instead opting to re-check that his bags were stored correctly.

"If ah 'ad come and said goodbye ah wouldn't have been able to leave" Remy turned back to the Goth girl, studying ripped jeans. Rogue huffed in frustration and leant back against Scott's car, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Doesn't matter, we both knew this would happen eventually. Ah'm surprised we lasted this long…" turning her head away she lowered her voice, "I'm surprised you lasted this long, this is probably for the best anyway"

Remy finally met her eyes and sighed at the dull colour they held. No matter what he said, he was going to hurt her, he was going to have to leave.

"You know that ain't true, ah don't want to leave you. But I can't stay and put you in danger ch-"

"ah know, ya don't have to explain yourself to meh Remy" Her words cut through his heart but he knew the pain he was causing her was far greater.

"Cherie please, don't wait for me, I don't expect you to, but don't let me ruin the happiness in your life. You deserve to be happy, you deserve so much more."

"Don't do that."

Remy stared at her in confusion, he was partly hoping that she would yell at him, scream all the poisonous words and names that he knew he was at him, but she didn't.

"Don't talk to meh like you owe meh anything, you don't, ok just... I'm sorry."

He took a step towards her, "Why should you be sorry Rogue? I'm the one leaving, I'm the one who's been lying, I'm the one messing this whole thing up." The downwards glance she gave him was all Remy needed to understand. She blamed herself. She thought that she was at wrong. Rogue was always too hard on herself, he knew. She always found some way to place herself at fault.

Disgust boiled at the pit of his stomach, whether at Rogue of himself he didn't know. All he knew is that he hated himself for making her feel that way, for making her blame herself after all she had done for him.

Her eyes finally travelled back to him, glazed and empty, watching him expectantly.

Remy ran his hand through his hair sighing again. Looking at his beautiful southern spitfire he couldn't help himself. Stepping forward he gathered her up in his arms and slammed his lips against hers. Releasing all his passion onto her captured lips Remy caught Rogues arms and pulled her closer to himself.

She wanted to pull away, to scream at him and kick him in a fit of fury. But she knew that this was it. The last moment she would ever have with Remy LeBeau, and that was something even she didn't want to ruin.

When he finally broke away Remy straddled his bike and stared up at his cherie, who had resumed her sorrowful stare, drowning the room in sadness.

"You know ah do love you Roguey, more than anything else. I always will love you."

"Just shut up and leave Remy. Just… Just leave." A tear slipped down her cheek and Remy felt sick to his stomach, having made his Roguey cry. He moved to wiped it away but Rogue swatted his hand away, slinking back from her red eyed Cajun.

"Je t'aime Rogue. Je t'aimerai toujours mon chérie"

With that Remy pulled on his helmet and flew out of the garage. That pain in his chest growing with every inch he travelled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all you who reviewed! for those who flamed me, GET A LIFE. Obviously I'm now hoping to post a new chapters on Thursdays, unfortunately this wont be a 'new chapter every week' piece, cause my life likes to throw shit at me all the time . ****I do hope you all like this, I'm already a fair way into the next chapter so yay. **

**Btw if you see any mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I've been awfully slack with spelling and grammar lately. **

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

An engine roared through Bayville. To many it was nothing more than another loud sound in the busy town. To the rider, it was the sweet sweet sound of freedom.

It had been over five years since Remy Lebeau had left Bayville and he had never been anywhere near as happy as he was now, seeing the familiar sights and letting all the sounds encompass him. He was where he belonged.

As he approached the mansion, he noticed how it had change over the years he had been gone. The gates seemed thicker than they once had, so did the walls, as if they had seen too many battles. The main building was dressed in new paint and the Cajun could easily tell that the doors and some windows had been replaced at least once.

_Not surprising with all those mutant powers manifesting._

But all in all, it looked and felt like the safe haven he knew it was.

Remy pulled up beside the high wall, fencing the estate. This was the first time he had been back in five years, no way he was gonna' just waltz through the gates, not when there was more fun ways of getting in. Pulling out his Bo staff, Gambit easily cleared the wall, his trench coat silently flapping behind him.

He silently made his way up the front lawn to the side of the house, his hand trailing along the bricks. Peering over the ledge of a window Remy was able to see into a TV room, currently being occupied by a group of young teens and three Jamie's, all entranced by the zombies on screen.

When Remy reached the back yard he was bombarded by laughter and high pitched squealing. Peering into the garden, it seems that he had stumbled upon a weekend barbecue.

Logan stood at the grill flipping burgers, still looking exactly how he had five years ago, and the ten before that. Beside him stood beast and Nightcrawler, both still blue and fuzzy. Across the grass, resting on a blanket sat the little Kitty, wrapped up with-

_Merde! 'Dats Colossus. Lucky bastard caught 'imself a petite chaton._

Next to the Russian sat Scott summers, even from here Remy could see the man was still a tight ass, and beside him was a VERY pregnant red head. The couple seemed happy, and Remy was able to tell that the years had not worn on them too hard.

Off to the side stood Storm. The older woman looked radiant in her sundress, barely aging a day since the last time he had seen her. At her leg was a young girl, no older than six. She had mocha skin and the same pure white hair as storm. At a whisper from Ororo the little girl rushed towards Logan in a burst of giggles,

"Daddy!" Logan scooped up the girl and kissed her cheek. Now Remy could see that the girl had the same clear blue eyes as Logan did, giving a dead giveaway to their relation.

_Remy you are an imbėcile. Stormy was pregnant when Remy left, looks like she and the Wolvie had a petite fille. _

To his left Remy heard even more squealing and turned to see a toddler running out from the garden. The little brown eyed girl was waddling towards a tall blonde man standing off to the side of the picnic rug.

The man smiled as the girl raced towards him, but despite what Remy would have thought, the blonde did not bend down to pick her up. Instead he looked behind the toddler as if waiting for someone.

A smooth southern drawl came from the garden muffled slightly by restrain laughs. "Ah'm gonna getcha Sugah."

It floated through the air like the sweet aroma of magnolias on a warm day down south, tickling at Remy's ears. It was the same voice that he spent his previous days at Xavier's entranced by, and his days after wishing to hear it one last time.

What came after the voice, Remy could only describe as the most beautiful piece of artwork god had ever made. A gorgeous women stepped out from the garden, two white curls falling into her face.

_Rogue._

The name danced on his tongue, threatening to slip out. Remy caught his breath at the sight of her, she had changed so much since he had left. Gone was the pale Goth girl, in her place a vibrant southern belle.

Her hair hung low on her back, in an array of auburn curls. Her skin held a healthy glow and was wrapped in a pair of tight low rise jeans and a green peasant top, pieces of honey skin peeking through the slits in the arms.

Absent was the dark, purple and black make up that had once littered her face, instead the woman before him wore no makeup, her rosy cheeks and smile no longer hidden.

_Mon dieu elle est magnifique. Un ange parmis les hommes._

Rogue chased after the little girl, scooping her up into the air.

"Ah caught ya 'Lana! Ah'm gonna gobble you all up! Nom nom-nom-nom" Rogue pretended to gobble at the child's cheek and tickle her small stomach, inciting more excited squeals from her. Rogues face displayed a burst of happiness when the little girl started to laugh.

"Eeeppp! Hewp me!" the girl plead through giggles for help reaching out to 'Blondie' who was now standing in front of them. He gazed at the pair for a moment before stepping forwards and lifting them up into the air. Rogues sweet laughter filled the garden again accompanied by playful giggles and chuckles, causing some of the by standers to look over and smile.

"Eek! Gus! Sugah, put meh down." The man's smile broadened as he placed them down and turned to face Rogue, and before she could speak again, placed a kiss upon her lips.

Soon enough the little girl began to squirm in protest, breaking the couples kiss. Rogue placed a kiss atop of her head, before setting her down so that she could run off towards Stormy's girl.

Rogue watched the girl run off, a smile of admiration making its way across her lips.

_Ma Roguey always did want da happy lil' family. An now she have dat, just not with me._

Remy couldn't hide his disappointment at this, once he had hoped that he and Rogue would end up married one day with some little monsters running round their feet. But then he went and ruined all that and now she's happy with someone else.

_At least she be 'appy now_

Gambit continued to watch as Blondie wrapped his arm around Rogues waist, drawing her in for another kiss. Rogue smiled into it, closing her eyes and moving her arms around his waist.

A flash of jealousy ran through Gambit, his fingers twitching at his leg.

Jealousy soon moved to rage when he saw Blondie's hand slide down to Rogues backside, squeezing it.

But before Blondie could continue his…assault… on Rogue, Logan called out,

"Stripes lunch is up, stop that and get your arse over here." Rogue pulled away from Blondie, causing him to groan, and lead him over to the others.

Remy watched them leave, following Rogue with his eyes. Turning his head gambit caught sight of Logan their eyes locking in a hard gaze. After a few moments Logan nodded his head to the side, signalling towards the mansion.

_This be much better then de Wolvie 'ttacking me_

Gambit smiled at the small man, before casting another glance at rogue, and turning to leave.

_Time to say hi._


	3. Chapter 2

**Please don't tear out my jugular with your claws. *flinches away* I have been busy, this is the first year of my existence that I have a group of friends and they all like to go out, so please leave this fan girl alone. But to appease the fanfiction gods I have posted a day early. And while on the subject I did state that I would post on THURSDAYS not EVERY THURSDAY! So HA. **

**I do hope you all enjoy this, thanks to my best friend H.L.P for betaing. Also thanks to  
PartyMashedPotatoes  
Phy13  
amd5551**

**You all had great ideas and guesses, unfortunately this chapter won't reveal all those answer, for a lot of the answers to your questions (especially amd5551) have not been revealed to ME yet. **

**PLEASE ENJOY MY BABY**

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

"Like come on Rogue, just this once."

"Kitty no, everah weekend ya ask meh and everah weekend ma answer is no!"

"But Rogue."

"No, ah ain't marking your papers so that you can go out with Pete. You shoulda done them earlier this week, ya knew you were gonna go out." Rogue pushed aside the valley girl so that she could place her stack of dirty plates in the sink.

"Anyway ah have ma own plans" she threw an apologetic smile at Piotr, who sat at the island bench, before making her way out of the kitchen. Leaving a huffing Kitty in her wake.

Rogue smiled as she walked through the halls of Xavier's. It had been seven years since she had moved into the institute and it had been an amazing couple of years. Senior year she had changed her name from Anna Marie Raven to Rogue Marie Howlett and shortly after that she had become a big sister by Logan and Ororo when they had little Kendall.

'_She's a miniature Storm, if there eva' was'_

A lot had happened since then. Piotr Rasputin had come and joined the X-men, bringing with him his younger sister Illyana. He and Kitty had dated for six years before they got engaged. Jean and Scott finally tied the knot and where expecting their first child anytime now. Both had taken teaching jobs at the mansion and Scott was now leader of his own X-men team. Kurt and Amanda had also gotten married three years ago, and bought a house in town, but still spent a lot of time at the mansion. The school had taken in a lot more mutants, having expanded both wings to accommodate them all.

Rogue herself had taken a job as the auto-shop teacher along with a literature class and danger room instructor for the younger students. Logan was never patient enough to teach them. Professor Xavier had turned the running of the school over to Storm so that he could turn his attention to helping other mutants on a global scale.

'_That's how I met Gus'_

Scott and the Professor had brought him back from a recruitment mission. They had found him in Chile, leaving a trail of robberies in his wake. At the institute it hadn't taken him long to seek out Rogue and after a little while the two had begun dating. Gus's mutation allowed him to turn things on and off, including other mutations, allowing him and Rogue to touch. And with his help, overtime Rogue learnt how to control her own mutation.

'_Since then, everything's been fine. Ah've been fine'_

"Rogue?" snapping out of her thoughts, Rogue turned to find Kendall staring up at her.

"What is it Kendall?"

"Have you seen mummy?"

"No Sugah I haven't. But Ah'm happy to help ya look." Rogue held out her hand to the little white haired girl.

"Come on, we'll go check her room first."

* * *

Logan growled as the doorbell echoed from the foyer. He was getting to old to clean up these messes. He had been waiting for the past five years for Gambit to return.

'_Knew Gumbo would be back'_

He had spent the past couple of years really angry at Gambit. When he had up and left he had really upset Rogue. She hadn't been the same since then and Logan could see that.

'_Kid ain't ever been the same since Gumbo left. He had taken a piece of her with him. That little spark that she had'_

Something hadn't been right with Rogue, no matter how many times she said she was "fine". That thing that was missing, it made her dull. She could smile and laugh all she wanted but Logan saw it, she didn't have the same spark as she used to. That bastard Gus had taken advantage of that, swooped in like a hero to save her. But there was something wrong with that guy, he was too controlling of Rogue, always acting like she was HIS, an object, a possession.

But for some reason Rogue had never done anything. Sure every now and then she would act annoyed when he talked to her or pulled her aside. But she never did anything about it, just put up with it.

'_Like a bored little kid'_

In the foyer Storm was reaching for the door, only to be stopped by Logan.

"Hold up darling," the weather witch turned and smiled at her husband.

"What is it Logan?"

"Nothing bad. Just someone I've been expecting." Logan took her hand and stepped towards the door, gripping the polished handle in his large hand. With his sensitive hearing, Logan was able to hear his two girls approaching, and a feeling of anxiety fell over him.

'_This isn't gonna end well' _

Throwing a final glance at the top of the stairs he sighed and opened the door.

* * *

Remy stood in the doorway, leaning on his shoulder against the frame. In his hands were a pack of cards, shuffling them one handily.

"Y bonjour Monsieur claws, Stormy." He nodded his head towards the two, that cocky smile brightly displayed. His hair fell across his red on black eyes, and his trench coat floating around his worn jeans.

Ororo stood shocked, staring at the Cajun man, causing him to smirk. This drew her out of the trance,

"Remy!" Ororo flung her arms around the younger man pulling him in threw the door as she did. Without missing a beat Remy smoothly moved forward with her, as Ororo faltered backwards.

"Good to see you too Stormy." Pulling away Remy turned to Logan, meeting the wolverine's eyes, before putting out his hand for him to shake. Logan grunted in greeting and gave a sharp nod of his head.

"What on earth are you doing here Remy? We haven't heard hide nor hair of you in five years child. Where have you been?"

"Well Stormy I thought it was about time I come meet this bebe of you an' Wolvies. She be five non?"

As if on cue, the excited child came running down the stairs, flinging herself at Ororo's leg.

"Mummy I've been looking for you, Jaime helped me buil- who's this?" her white hair fell off her shoulder as she turned her in curiosity.

"Darling. Manners," growled Logan, causing the miniature goddess to blush and shy away behind Ororo's legs.

Kneeling down Remy flashed the petite girl a movie star smile, "Bonjour petite, Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau, et tu?"

Kendall looked up at Ororo for conformation before replying, "Je suis Kendall, enchante monsieur Lebeau

"Ah tres bien! Who taught you French petite?"

"My big sister Ro-"

"There ya are Kendall, I see you found 'ro." At the top of the stairs stood Rogue, her hair was now tied back with her bangs hanging in her face, and she was smiling at Kendall. Beside Remy, Logan cursed under his breath as Kendall finished her sentence.

"-gue"

Rogue only seemed to notice the fourth body by the door as he began to stand up, staring straight up at the her.

Rogue's eyes widened as she recognised the stranger.

"Remy?"

**Read and Review **

**Luv ya**


End file.
